The One She Loved
by DeityofLostSouls
Summary: Joe Shimamura thought no one really cared he was gone. But, he almost forgot the one most important person to him. Now, that she's in trouble, can he save her before its too late. R&R COMPLETED!
1. In Trouble

Welcome to my newest story, please enjoy! R&R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cyborg 009  
  
Note: Excuse Typos, and spelling mistakes  
  
________________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_______________________  
  
The One She Loved  
  
Chapter 1: In Trouble  
  
A buzzing sound went off; as soon as it went on a tan hand hit it off. A young teenage boy turned over in his head and looked at the blinking numbers on the alarm clock; it read 6:15 AM. He sighed as slowly got out of bed, and went into the bathroom.  
  
He next put on the sink, and let the water run for a second so it could warm up. When he splashed his face with the water he looked in the mirror at his reflection. The boy's eyes were an uncommonly crimson color, with one eye covered by his light brown hair. At first look no one would know he was a cyborg named 009, or to most Joe Shimamura.  
  
Joe walked back into his bedroom, he was alone in it, and it was quite plain, but comfortable. He had a bed next to the window that overlooked the ocean outside. A dresser, nightstand, and a TV. Occasionally his wooden floor would have clothes on it, but he would put them in the laundry quickly. Joe went to the closet and looked what he could wear. He chose blue jeans and a white top with a blue strip running across it. After he got dressed he looked at his 00 uniform. Just like usually he thought of what he went through for the last 8 months of his life. All that fighting and adventure, Joe was surprised he was lived through it. He knew he was a cyborg, but even he had limitations.  
  
"Everyone, breakfast is served." Yelled a voice from downstairs. Joe woke up from his trance, and left his room to go to the dining room.  
  
Inside, his fellow 00 cyborgs sat eating. They all looked up and greeted him as he sat between 003 and 002. He watched as 003 ate proper and 002 eat like he was at a hamburger grill. All Joe did was grab an apple and take a bite from it slowly, lately he hasn't felt hungry. Everyone ate their food as Joe took small bites of his apple.  
  
Soon he got up, his chair squeaked so everyone looked at him then his plate.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat something?" asked 006.  
  
Joe mumbled his answer quietly, "Umm, I'm not really that hungry." Everyone stared at their leader almost blankly. Dr. Gilmore stopped giving 001 Isaac he bottle for the moment and looked up. "Excuse me." Joe walked out of the room and out of the house.  
  
"Anyone, besides my self, notice that 009 hasn't been himself for the past few days?" asked Dr. Koizumi.  
  
"Yes, he hasn't been as social as usual lately." Sighed Dr. Gilmore. "He's usually in a conversation."  
  
"Well, you can never tell with kids his age." Said 004 stroking his chin. Everyone agreed, but Francoise didn't say or do anything, neither did Isaac.  
  
___~~~___  
  
Outside, Joe stood on the cliff thinking. 'I hate it when they look at me like that, like I'm deathly ill or something. No one knows what's going on with me. They don't know what I'm feeling. No one cares that I'm gone from my home, no body.' Joe felt a chill run through him as a gentle wing blew.  
  
It seemed like forever as he stood there, until he heard 001 in his head. [[009, come inside, Dr. Gilmore has some information for everyone.]] Joe sighed, 'I'll be right there' he answered. Dragging his feet on the gravel, Joe made his way back to the mansion.  
  
Inside everyone was in the conference room on Dr. Koizumi's first floor. Everyone sat in seats that faced a giant screen on the wall. 001 was being held by 003 in front. Joe took a seat farthest away from everyone.  
  
"Is everyone here? Good. I have some important information. Black Ghost is back and is finding new candidates to become cyborgs." Everyone gasped, and Dr. Gilmore put a picture on the screen of a young female "Already he captured one girl named Helen Carlson, she's 20 years of age, and American. Now, I have information on the next person Black Ghost may try to capture." He clicked his computer and a picture of a young teenager appeared on the screen. Joe's eyes widened. "This is.........."  
  
"Sonya Himura." Said Joe suddenly, everyone turned and looked at him. But, he continued to look at the picture on the screen of Sonya in a group of friends. He continued, "Born on March 26, in Tokyo, Japan. Age 18, Japanese. Her eyes are blue and she has long straight black hair. Her father is Prime Minister Kana Himura, her mother is San Toko a house wife. She is on Honor Society, Tennis team, Volleyball team, Soccer team, and Track. She's a volunteer at a kid's summer camp, and goes to dance and music lessons." Joe went quiet.  
  
"How'd you know all that?" asked 008.  
  
009 made a fist, "Because, Sonya is, no was, my girlfriend." Joe got up quickly and left the room before anyone could say anything.  
  
Nor did anyone say anything, they all sat in silence looking at each other.  
  
____________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~____________________  
  
Say what you think. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! 


	2. Innocence

Chapter 2.............  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cyborg 009.  
  
Note: Please excuse my spelling mistakes and typos.  
  
_________________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~________________________  
  
The One She Loved  
  
Chapter 2: Innocence  
  
"I got it!" The volleyball could be heard hitting Sonya's wrists; it shot over the net her friends hit it back over again.  
  
It was practice right after school, and the Senior and Junior teams were playing scrimmage. All the girls wore white shorts and red t-shirts with their number and last name on them. Just about everyone had their hair up in a pony tail.  
  
Sonya's pony tail danced around as she and the rest of the team chased after the ball.  
  
The coach's whistle went off, and everyone sat down. Thumps echoed throughout the gym. "Great practice everyone! I'll see you all at tomorrow's game. You're dismissed." Everyone got up and jogged into the locker room. Just about everyone got dressed and left within ten minutes. When Sonya got outside of school grounds, she started to walk in the direction of the city. The January wind blew, it made her shiver, so she wrapped her scarf around her neck tighter.  
  
When she got to 'Ally Way Café' she saw her group of friends.  
  
"Hey So!" They all greeted.  
  
"Hey guys!" Sonya ran up to her friends and they walked down the street. While they walked she couldn't help but feel like she was being followed.  
  
___~~~___  
  
Sonya descended the stairs into the kitchen, the next day, and called out, "Good morning Mom, Da-----." Sonya looked at the table and saw a note. It read:  
  
Dearest Sonya:  
  
We are very sorry, but your father was called for a last minute convention with follow leaders. I am to go with him, so that is why I too am gone. We'll be gone for at least three days. I'm so sorry honey, please forgive us. Don't let us stop you from having a good game today.  
  
Love, Mom  
  
Sonya sighed and ripped up the note. "Figures they'd do this." She threw the paper ball into the waste basket in the corner. She grabbed an orange from the fruit bowl and left the house with her sport bag. Of course she locked the doors first.  
  
The game was great, Sonya's team, the Red Foxes, won 21-19 against the Green Goblins. Afterwards the whole team went out for a victory party at Ally Way. Sonya laughed and sang along with everyone there.  
  
But, slowly everyone left around 4. As Sonya got ready to leave she noticed two men in black trance coats and glasses in the corner of the café. They were watching her, Sonya's eye brows went up in question. Then she left the café. As she turned the corner on Main, she saw the two men following.  
  
She started to walk faster, the men also to quicken their pace. Soon Sonya was running through the city streets, being chased down by the men. She ran past the old burned down church were just a few months ago Joe and her were laughing on the door step on an early Sunday morning. She ran past the high school, where she last saw Joe.  
  
She ran into the Park, there the wind blew but she still ran with the two men in close pursuit. 'I just have to make it across the park.' She kept repeating in her head.  
  
Finally, she made it to the ice rink; it was near the other side of the park. She couldn't go around it, because she was getting tired. So, she decided to go through it, no one was at the rink today. There were warning signs of thin ice all around the pond's edge, but she ran past them. The men still followed her, getting closer to her heels.  
  
Her sports bag was getting heavy so she tossed it to the ground, which was a bad choice. Sonya stopped in the center of the whole pond, and looked down the ice was cracking. She looked up and saw that men were still walking on the ice, but with no problem at all.  
  
"What do you want from me?!" she screamed at them.  
  
They laughed, it sounded evil and sly, "We want you that's all, just you we need some.......... Volunteers for our boss." Said one.  
  
"And who is that I may ask?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." Laughed the others.  
  
"I'd rather die."  
  
"We can make that arrangement." They both said at the same time. Suddenly something red flew past Sonya, she got so surprised she fell. She fell right through the ice.  
  
She screamed, then took a breath as she fell into the below zero water. Slowly she sank, but as soon as Sonya opened her eyes again she swam up toward the surface. She hit the top, but she couldn't get through. Sonya started to loose her breath, so she went up to the ice and sucked in as much oxygen it offered. Above she watched as rays went back and forth in the air. Again she began to sink, she tried to get back up, but she lost her breathe. She opened her mouth and ice water rushed in stinging her lungs.  
  
Her eyes rolled back and closed. She sank, sank into the depths of the water.  
  
___~~~___  
  
All the 00 cyborgs rushed toward the park. As soon as they reached it in the dolphin, they looked below and saw Sonya running and two men in black after her.  
  
"I'm going." Yelled 002, as he jumped out the dolphin. His jets went on and he sped to the pond where Sonya and the two men were. He flew past the young tackling one of the men. He looked behind him and saw that Sonya fell through. Everyone else saw were now running from the ship to fight the two men. They all fired their Rays, except 008 and 007.  
  
G.B. cut a hole in the ice and 008 jumped into the water. The cold of it didn't even bother him. He looked around quickly; he only had a limited time to find the 18 year old girl. It felt like forever for him, then he saw her, she was sinking. Quickly he swam to her and grabbed her fragile body. A laser went through the ice and made another hole. 008 came out, with the girl's head out first.  
  
004 grabbed her with care, when 008 got out of the water he saw that her lips were blue and she wasn't breathing. Immediately he started to do CPR, 009 backed away not able to look at Sonya's cold body. 003 ran past him with a blanket. He heard a coughed and water being spat out. Then there was silence, then chattering of teeth and heavy breathing.  
  
"C'mon we have to hurry." Cried out 004, the cyborgs all ran to the dolphin, 009 was the last to board. Instead of going to the front of the cockpit 009 sat near the back, next to the door that led to Sonya, 003 and Dr. Gilmore. He felt as the ship took off the ground back to the mansion.  
  
__________________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__________________________  
  
Review PLEASE!!! ^^; 


	3. Warming Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Cyborg 009  
  
Note: Please excuse my typos and spelling mistakes  
  
______________________________~~~~~~~~~~~______________________________  
  
The One She Loved  
  
Chapter 3: Warming Up  
  
The room was in dead silence, the only person in it was Sonya. Her chest didn't seem to move at all, but then a cough and wheeze escaped her light colored lips. Her breathing occasionally quickened but it would slow in a few minutes.  
  
She was lying on a hospital-like bed, and had many layers of cotton and wool blankets covering her. Even though it looked like she was warm, Sonya still shivered. Her tan skin was very pale, almost ghost white. Her clothes were taken off and now she lay in the bed with only her undershirt and underwear (a/n don't say anything, just look at the rating).  
  
The door opened suddenly, someone quietly stepped in. When they were completely in the room, they shut the door. Footsteps went up next to Sonya's bed. The person then gently touched Sonya's head, slow breathes could be heard by the visitor.  
  
Once again the door opened, and 003 stepped in with Dr. Gilmore. They both look around the room, no body was in it. Just Sonya's unconscious body, which was beginning to breathe fast again.  
  
Dr. Gilmore went to Sonya to examine her condition. Francoise looked around the room, expecting to see someone come out a dark corner. She could've shown she saw someone come into this room.  
  
"My god!" cried Dr. Gilmore suddenly; Francoise looked up at her scientist friend with a questioned look. "Sonya has hypothermia." 003 understood this condition, and she also knew if it wasn't treated soon the young girl could die.  
  
"Should we take her to the nearest hospital?" asked 003  
  
"No, remember Black Ghost is trying to find her. Please, go get Dr. Koizumi and hurry." 003 rushed out of the room doing what she was ordered to.  
  
___~~~___  
  
003 softly ran down the stairs to the library/study where Dr. Koizumi, 004, and 001 were. They all looked up at her as soon as they heard a soft ah hem. Francoise's aquatic eyes looked worried with fear.  
  
"What is it 003, what's wrong?" asked 004 quite suddenly.  
  
"It's the girl, Sonya, she has hypothermia. Dr. Gilmore sent me to get Dr. Koizumi." She looked at Gilmore's old friend, as he stood upon his ancient legs. As his own speed he left the study to go to the examination room.  
  
Francoise looked at Albert, his eyes stared into hers. Just looking straight in those eyes sometimes gave her the shivers, but not this time. This time they were telling her something, they were telling her not to let that teenager upstairs die on them. Albert knew exactly what it was like to lose a loved one. Especially since he lost his wife so many years ago, he couldn't stand to see one of his friends lose someone.  
  
Francoise took one more look into 004's eyes then turned around and ran up the stairs, back to Sonya.  
  
___~~~___  
  
As Sonya breathed it sounded between a cough and wheeze, her throat was so sore. Even though Sonya had a fever her body temperature was dangerously at 85 degrees, and not to mention the fact she couldn't stop shivering.  
  
"Hang on little miss." Dr. Gilmore said as he looked around frantically for medicine.  
  
"It's in the top cabinet." Cried Dr. Koizumi, as he came into the room. When he looked at Sonya Dr. Koizumi quickened his pace, he got to the cabinet first. By taking a stepping stool, he got down a glass bottle with a yellowish clear liquid inside. Then he opened the drawer and took out a needle that had a plastic wrapping that held it.  
  
As Dr. Koizumi filled up the needle with the medicine, 003 tightly tied a rubber band to Sonya's left arm right above her elbow.  
  
But, Sonya was shivering too much for Dr. Koizumi get the needle exactly into Sonya's vein. In the end 003 and Dr. Gilmore held her down as Dr. Koizumi stuck the needle in. When he did Sonya cried out in pain, no one noticed 009 in a dark corner of the room with him biting his bottom lip until it bleed. He clicked into acceleration mode and left the room before anyone could notice.  
  
___~~~___  
  
Why do I feel so tired, where am I? Was all that she could think of when her deep oceanic eyes slowly opened themselves. Panic struck her, the beating of her heart quickened. But, she didn't have the energy to move. 'What happened, did someone drug me? The last thing I remember is falling into the ice, but what happened afterwards?' She heard the door opened and a short old man with grey hair walked in. He looked at her, right into her glassy eyes.  
  
"Why good morning my dear. Have a good sleep, I hope?" his voice was kind and almost trusting.  
  
"Wh-where am I? Who are you?"  
  
"Oh forgive me, my name is Dr. Gilmore. I'm a scientist and doctor, and you're in my good friend Dr. Koizumi's home." The door opened and young French girl with blonde hair entered, "And this is Francoise, or as we call her 003." Sonya looked at Dr. Gilmore, "She my dear is a cyborg, one of nine here. But, don't worry your safe, as long as you're here your safe."  
  
"I don't understand." Sonya whispered.  
  
"You will in time." Explained 003, as she typed on a computer nearby. Sonya looked at her without trust.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll adjust." Whispered Dr. Gilmore, in Sonya's ear.  
  
"Breakfast." Said Chang as he entered the room with a tray with rice, toast, and tea, also with three clean plates.  
  
"Ah yes well, Sonya I would like you to meet Chang Changku, or 006. He's also one of the 00 cyborgs, and the best cook I know too." Chang smiled gratefully as he set down the food on a table nearby.  
  
"It's so wonderful to meet such a beautiful girl as you, Miss Sonya." Bowed Chang, Sonya just had to giggle, but she ended up in a coughing fit and Dr. Gilmore gently tapping her back.  
  
"Sorry. I have to go now, I have to make sure the others live me something to eat." Sonya smiled watching 006 almost waddle out the door.  
  
"Now I after you have breakfast I want you to sleep. You're still recovering from Hypothermia." Dr. Gilmore slowly propped up her pillows and gave her a plate of food.  
  
When Sonya was falling a sleep, Dr. Gilmore and 003 were finishing their food still. Right before her eyes settled into sleep she saw another cyborg come in, he had brown hair and one of his eyes were covered by it.  
  
To her self or to the boy she couldn't decide, Sonya whispered, "you look.............just...............like...........Joe........."  
  
______________________________~~~~~~~~~~~______________________________  
  
I know my chapters are quite short, but they will be extended in time. In the meantime. Please review.  
  
JA! 


	4. Hidden Wounds

Disclaimer: I do not own Cyborg 009  
  
Note: Please excuse all typos and spelling mistakes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The One She Loved  
  
Chapter 4: Hidden Wounds  
  
"Joe, c'mon you baka, you're so slow!" laughed Sonya as she jogged down the park's rocky trail.  
  
"I don't understand why we're in a rush. We're only going to the creek." Joe sighed carrying a picnic basket.  
  
"I know, but I haven't been there in so long. I can't remember the last time we were there alone too." Joe sighed at his girlfriend, he watched as her summer dress twirled as she turned quickly back towards the creek As Sonya ran her jet black hair flew, letting Joe see her gentle tan skin on her back.  
  
Soon Joe heard the familiar sound of flowing water from the creek. When he got to the bridge he saw Sonya leaning against the railing looking down into the clear water.  
  
Joe quietly put down the picnic basket and walked behind Sonya. Suddenly he grabbed her, at first she screamed from surprise, then laughter filled the air as Joe tickled her sides as he put her down on the bridge. When Joe finally stopped Sonya looked up and smiled at Joe. Slowly his lips lowered onto hers and they kissed.  
  
When they stopped Joe looked at Sonya, her expression wasn't normal, it looked evil. "Good bye 009." She growled and pushed Joe, he fell over an ocean-view cliff to the rocks below.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A gasp filled the room as Joe shot up in his bed soaked in sweat. He looked outside, it was raining, the clock blinked six AM. It had to be Joe's fourth nightmare that week. Ever since Sonya came his dreams always had her in it.  
  
Sighing he got up and out of bed, he was too awake to sleep. So, he changed and walked thru the silent, sleeping halls. He looked into anyone's room that had their door open. Laughter filled his mouth when he saw 002 sleep opposite of his pillows and with his head hanging over the side of the bed, and his occasional snore that sounded like a bear.  
  
Then he got to the next pair of stairs that led to more bedrooms with his sleeping friends. Also the stairway that led to Sonya's room, they had moved her the other day. Well, at least 005 carried her into the bedroom; it was only two rooms away from everyone else. Bedsides 003's room it had the best view of the ocean, like everyone else's room that faced the ocean her room had a balcony.  
  
Joe has never been in the room, he was scared that she would see what he had become. A war weapon, a cyborg, someone he was forced to become by Black Ghost. The same people who were now after the girl Joe loved.  
  
009 climbed the stairs being careful so it didn't squeak, when he got to the top of the landing he looked at Sonya's door that wasn't that far away. Suddenly movement came from Dr. Koizumi's room, Joe held his breathe. He didn't know why he just stood there as Dr. Koizumi came out of his room.  
  
"Oh, good morning 009." He cheerfully greeted when he saw Joe. "I see you're up very early this morning."  
  
"I couldn't sleep." Mumbled Joe.  
  
"Another bad dream I assume?" Joe's pupils thinned into a very small dot. "I could hear you cry out sometimes. Don't worry, everyone else sleeps like a rock here. Come let's go take a walk, my old bones need the exercise." He patted Joe on the back and walked down the stairs. At first Joe just blinked, but then followed Dr. Gilmore's friend.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Outside the January weather ruled, but the two guys were dressed properly so they didn't get sick. "It's a nice sunrise I must say." Said Dr. Koizumi, putting a stop to a long silence, between him and 009.  
  
"I guess, I haven't really seen one since I became a cyborg." Joe dragged his feet through the sand, his crimson eyes watching how the sand glided past his white and gray tennis shoes.  
  
"Ah yes, the whole Black Ghost issue. He is such a terrible man, but he didn't used to be." Joe looked down at the short bearded man. "He used to have a fiancé, before he became who he is today. Her name was Diana, beautiful girl, she looked a lot like Sonya."  
  
"What happened to her?" questioned Joe.  
  
"She was killed, by a gang, which hated Black Ghost's family."  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"I have many resources my boy." Once again an uncomfortable silence sat between the two males.  
  
"I believe we should go back to the mansion now." Dr. Koizumi said checking his watch, "It's eight o'clock, we've been out her for almost an hour and a half now." They both headed back to the mansion.  
  
"Dr. Koizumi." Whispered Joe when they were on the mansion's back door step.  
  
"Yes, what is it 009?" asked the old doctor  
  
"When Sonya finally finds out I'm here. What should I tell her, about me being a, well, you know."  
  
"Tell her the truth young sir, that's all I can tell you." Dr. Koizumi patted Joe's shoulder and then went inside. 009 sighed and also went into the house.  
  
Inside, 006 was making breakfast and everyone else were scattered doing there own thing for a while.  
  
009 found Dr. Gilmore in his private office, Joe lightly knocked on the door way. Dr. Gilmore looked up.  
  
"Hello 009, I was just about to go upstairs for breakfast."  
  
"Dr. Gilmore, I wanted to know, how is Sonya's condition?"  
  
"I know you were going to ask that." Said Dr. Gilmore as he stood up and put some files away. "She's actually very good now, although weak still, we need to get her out bed, today I think." Joe nodded his head, getting a little nervous at the thought of Sonya seeing him again, although happiness also filled him.  
  
Breakfast was like any other day, besides the occasional conversation about Black Ghost. Also once again 006's food was great and satisfied everyone. During the time they were all eating 009 couldn't help but notice 003 looking at him.  
  
Afterwards, when everyone went to work on projects and plans about the resistance against Black Ghost, Joe went up to Francoise who was in the labs again doing Dr. Gilmore a favor on the computer.  
  
"Why, were you looking at me during breakfast?" Joe asked sitting on top of the counter a few feet away from 003.  
  
"Because, I don't see why you like her. She seems weak and--."  
  
"Why, because she's not a cyborg or something."  
  
"No--."  
  
"You've been really rude lately, what exactly is your problem?"  
  
Francoise stopped typing and looked at Joe, "I'm sorry, I'm acting so selfish Joe. I'm just jealous of her; she can live freely without needing to fight."  
  
"Trust me Francoise; she has to fight everyday of her life to stay where she is." Things quickly went quiet when 003 hushed 009.  
  
"She's awake, Joe you should go see her." Joe looked away at the blank white wall. "Go Joe, out all of us cyborgs, you're the only one that has someone left." 009 looked at Francoise, he eyes looked stern.  
  
He sighed and nodded; Joe then slipped off the counter and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. In the hall Joe looked down the hall towards Sonya's room. While he was coming out of the room he saw Dr. Gilmore go into her room.  
  
When Joe entered the room Dr. Gilmore was laying some clothes on the bed which Sonya laid in. She breathed slowly, but her oceanic eyes shown gently.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered.  
  
'She still sounds the same.' thought Joe.  
  
Dr. Gilmore smiled and turned around and saw the leader of the 00 cyborgs standing in the door way. Sonya also looked that way and saw him, she began to open her mouth to talk, but Joe interrupted her.  
  
"Umm, I was going to see if you needed any help, Dr. Gilmore."  
  
"Actually, yes, When Sonya is done getting dress; I would like you to take her outside for a walk." Joe nodded and walked out into the hall. Dr. Gilmore also came out and stood next to 009.  
  
"009, I do you think you can answer something for me?" Dr. Gilmore asked  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Sonya............ she had many bruises on her back and arms. I'm pretty sure she didn't get those from Black Ghost's agents. Do you know where they came from?"  
  
Joe looked at the ceiling, "She has a hard life, that's all."  
  
"I don't think that's all, Joe." Dr. Gilmore looked at Joe and saw his expression. "I'll just leave it alone then, but only for a while."  
  
The door next to them opened and a tired looking Sonya appeared. She wore a pair of blue jeans and a blue sweater; she had tied up her hair so it wouldn't get in her face.  
  
Joe looked at her in awe about how beautiful she looked in that outfit. Sonya also looked at Joe who was wearing slightly baggy blue pants and a red long sleeved shirt.  
  
'Is that really him?' questioned Sonya in her mind, 'he looks the same as the last time I saw him, exactly the same.'  
  
"Well, I have to go off and do some work so if you excuse me." Dr. Gilmore walked away from the pair towards the room where 003 typed on the computer.  
  
"Well, let's go outside then. Do-do you need any help, Sonya?" Joe stuttered  
  
"No, I'll be fine." Sonya whispered, slowly she started to walk done the hallway, Joe walked next to her just in case she fell.  
  
When they got outside, Sonya looked around, almost like she was going to run for it. She was really thinking how she really was in the middle of no where, but yet it was amazing. Joe led her to the top of a nearby cliff that overlooked the partly frozen ocean.  
  
"This view is so wonderful." she gasped.  
  
"I glad you think it is." Joe sifted is weight uncomfortably.  
  
"Why, Joe?" Sonya said looking off into the distance, Joe looked up to his girlfriend. "Why didn't you tell me you were alive, this entire time I-I thought you were dead."  
  
"Sonya..........I couldn't see you at all. I had things to do, to fight. Black Ghost he was going to destroy the world, we had--."  
  
"But, oh couldn't even make an effort while you were in Japan, during peace time, to even say yea hey I'm alive don't worry. At least tell me what happened after you fell.............over that cliff." Sonya looked up Joe hoping for an answer.  
  
".............Sonya.............I..............can't................its well its..............just.............." stuttered Joe.  
  
"Just come out with it already."  
  
Joe put a hand over his face, sighed, and wiped his hand down his face. His expression was a very nervous look. 'How will she take it?' the thought ran through his mind like a cheetah.  
  
"Joe, please?" her eyes shown against noon sun, making Joe look into the ocean of her thoughts.  
  
He sighed and took Sonya's hands in his, they touched each other gently. "Sonya, when I feel off that cliff, I thought for sure I was dead. But, Black Ghost caught me in their trap. When 001 or Ivan woke me up.........." Sonya opened her mouth, but Joe touched his fingers to her lips. "Let me finish, look when 001 woke me up, he told me I was a cyborg, and that's true. Sonya I'm a cyborg 009 is what they call me. San?"  
  
Sonya looked up at Joe horrified at the truth of his words. "A-a cyborg? You're a cyborg?" Joe nodded his head Sonya blinked, and covered her mouth with a hand.  
  
"San--."  
  
"No, no, no, don't call me San. Don't call me at all." Sonya took a step back.  
  
"Sonya........."  
  
"I need to think, I need to think about all this. Joe, please, please, don't come by me for a while, please." Sonya ran, she ran away from Joe's form on the cliff.  
  
He watched as she went into the house, he knew he saw tears fall from her cheeks.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You know the drill REVIEW PLEASE! 


	5. Thoughts

*jumps rope and rhymes* my very educated mother just served us nine pies. *stops* phew *repeats rhyme 10 more times*  
  
Thank you everyone for the reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't Cyborg 009, boo who  
  
Note: Please excuse my typos and spelling mistakes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The One She Loved  
  
Chapter 5: Thoughts  
  
The words on the page brought her to another world. Sonya sat on a window seat in the small library Dr. Koizumi owned reading '1,000 Arabian Nights' she read it before, but the tales inside of the covers comforted her. She didn't even notice the time that the clock shown on the wall.  
  
She had found this old dusty room earlier while she wandered the mansion. It looked like no one has been in it for ten years, so the dust filled air choked Sonya at first. Now, she sighed and put the book down and looked around the room. Slowly she took a sleeve of her sweater and wiped the grunge from the window next to her. A line of light filled the dim room. When Sonya turned her head she saw that the light hit a trunk in the corner.  
  
Sonya stood up and walked towards the trunk; she kneeled down and took the books off that were on top of the ancient brown box. There wasn't a lock on the front luckily, so Sonya opened it up. Her eyes widened at what she saw inside, it was a beautiful white lacy dress, and it looked like it was worn only once. The sleeves were only 1 inch, and it was somewhat low cut, so obviously it was a summer dress, next to it a shawl was neatly folded. Sonya gently felt the cloth, even though it looked like lace, underneath it was a soft silk, like what they used for kimonos.  
  
Sonya suddenly stopped what she was doing and looked next to her. Dr. Koizumi stood there looking down at the dress, which Sonya had a hand on. His expression was somewhat angry looking. "D-Dr. Koizumi, I-I'm sorry. I didn't know if-if you would mind. I wa-was--." Stuttered Sonya, but was disrupted.  
  
"No need to explain, I saw you walking around the house. I see you found the old library; I haven't been in here for years. You like that dress I see, it was my sister's." Sonya looked up at him still, "Her name was Diana, beautiful and elegant. Only 22 when she was killed, she had a college degree, a fiancé, everything she ever wanted she was finally getting. Then her life was taken in a second." Dr. Koizumi went to an old desk in another corner and grabbed something, as he did Sonya stood up and watched. He handed an old frame with a picture of a girl in it. "That's her; she looks a lot like you as you can see." He was right, even though it was a black and white picture you her features were clear. You could even tell she had those rare green eyes. "Sonya, I know it wasn't fair they took Joe away from you and made him into a cyborg. But, he's the still the same person; he now just has some robotics inside him. Otherwise, he's still a human in many ways." Sonya just stared at the picture with silence, listening to Dr. Koizumi's words. "Just think about it for me. Ok? And I want you to keep that picture, and also I want you to come in here as much as you want. It was Diana's favorite place." Dr. Koizumi left the room letting Sonya be alone once again.  
  
But, she just stood there holding the picture frame that held Diana's picture, a tear dropped on the glass that washed away some of the dust.  
  
~_~_~_~  
  
Joe's music blared into his ears, as he lay on his bed. His crimson eyes stared up at the white painted ceiling, emotions and thoughts about on the cliff earlier swam through his head. His dreams also replayed themselves, as the words to Linkin Park screamed. The volume on his CD player was as high as they could go.  
  
After Sonya had ran into the house Joe stood on the cliff thinking about jumping over the edge, but then he just walked back inside and went straight into his room, ignoring his friend's questions. A couple times a few of the cyborgs came into the room, but Joe put the volume up even higher as they did. He remembered the order they came in, 003, 004, 002, and finally 008. Joe did feel guilty denying telling them what he felt, but then again he needed to keep some things to his self.  
  
He looked at the wrinkles on the ceiling it almost shaped a tree, the lines would spread out for branches then go close to each other for the trunk. He thought of the time he was fully human, how he, Sonya, the gang would always go out to the old waterfall and river during the summer. No one knew about it but them, they had found it as young children it had a tree that was bent right over the water. Almost everyday of the summer everyone would jump off the tree doing a dive or a cannon ball into the 9 foot deep water. But, as they got older the longer the girls Sonya, Mika, and Angie would sit on the tree telling secrets and giggling to each other, although in the end they would either jump or get pushed off. Sonya always did a 10 point dive into the river, no could help but clap when she did it. Mika also did a 10 point dive, but once she almost hit the tree with her foot, it was just half an inch away. That was a scary moment for everyone, 'cause if her foot would've hit he also could've gotten suck between a spilt in the branches.  
  
Without Joe noticing the door opened again, and someone stepped in. Their footsteps were light like feathers that everyone else in the floor below them didn't hear. Sonya sat on the bed a foot away from Joe, he looked up abruptly. He didn't know what to say or think as he looked at Sonya, her eyes were red, and her emotion wouldn't show on the surface.  
  
But, she then took off his head phones, and she swallowed holding back more tears. "Joe, I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I understand now, I understand." Her voice broke and she kept saying sorry as she cried with her head down.  
  
Joe got up and went behind her back, at first he paused, but then he gently put his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder and shut his eyes. "I forgive you; I cannot doubt your reaction. I knew you would be scared and upset. Don't cry, please don't cry, I really forgive you."  
  
"But........... I............ treated...........you wrongly..............like a............like a monster.........oh Joe how I missed you. I was scared you were gone forever; forgive me for doing what I did." Sonya said between sobs.  
  
Joe kissed her cheek for the first time in almost a year. "I do, I do Sonya, and I missed you too, more than you can believe." He hugged her a little tighter, "I don't ever want to lose you again, I'll hold on to you 'till the end of time." A single tear fell down his cheek as Sonya and Joe sat on the bed for what seemed like hours.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review I spent a few days on this chapter. Thank you. Until next time...................... 


	6. In the Dark of the Night

Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cyborg 009  
  
Note: Excuse spelling mistakes and typos  


* * *

  
  
The One She Loved  
  
Chapter 6: In the Dark of the Night  
  
Sonya sat in Joe's lap on the window seat, while Joe whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Sonya would giggle quietly; they were in the library alone. For the whole morning and most of the afternoon they had cleaned it up. Of course getting help from the others, when they finished everyone left for something to eat, leaving the two Japanese teenagers alone.  
  
Joe smelled Sonya's soft hair; it smelled like roses, she closed her eyes loving having him with her once again; slowly she drifted into a light slumber. Joe too began to feel tired so he fell asleep. They sat there while the sun shone on them, nothing moved or made a sound.  
  
First Sonya woke up, she looked at the clock and she saw it was 6:45 PM. Then she looked at Joe, his face was relaxed like he didn't have a problem in the world. His breathes were slow and steady, Sonya didn't think that he'd still be almost exactly the same, just like what Dr. Koizumi had said. She gently stroked the side of his cheek; it was warm and kind of marshmallow soft.  
  
He groaned a little and his eyes slowly opened themselves, he looked down at Sonya who was smiling at him. "Well, good evening." He whispered like it was a secret.  
  
"Good evening." She whispered back. They had a quick kiss and smiled even more at each other.  
  
Joe shifted some, to get the feeling back into his leg; Sonya felt it and got up carefully. She yawned and stretched while watching Joe move his leg around.  
  
When he finished he looked at Sonya, "Shall we go up to have some dinner." Sonya nodded yes and Joe got up and walked side by side up the stairs to the dining room.   
  
Everyone sat the large dinner table, laughing, talking, and just enjoying their time as they ate. Once Jet almost spit out his rice, because the great come back G.B. said to Pyunma's insult about acting.  
  
It all stopped when glass shattering was heard in the living room. Sonya jumped and looked toward the door to the room, as did everyone else. The cyborgs all stood up getting into defense stances. Then it happened, the lights went out, glass breaking and fighting could be heard. Running and swift movements went all around the room; no one could see each others face, nor their attackers face. But, everyone knew who it was Black Ghost's hence men and they were trying to get Sonya. Francoise felt around until she found Sonya's arm, at first she squeaked but then Francoise took her out of the dining room and into the dim halls.  
  
003, while still holding onto Sonya, ran through the halls of the mansion. Until, they got cornered by the enemy. 003 tried to look for an exit, but none was in site. Then Joe came in a flash he attacked all the men, next came 002 who joined in the fight. But, not even that was enough. Once again everything went pitch black.  
  
"Sonya!"  
  
"JOE!" kicks, punches, and shattering glass was heard as more solders came.  
  
Joe panicked he couldn't see, he couldn't find her. "Sonya, where are you?!" he yelled.  
  
"Over here." Her screamed sounded somewhat muffled, Joe kicked into the darkness and hit who was apparently one of the men. Sonya got up and hugged Joe, "We're not safe yet." He said, as the couple ducked from another attack.  
  
Then someone grabbed her, "JOE, HEL---!"  
  
"No, Son---." Some hit Joe behind his head and he fell unconscious.   
  
The sun rose into a new day, the rays hit the mansion. It was a wreck, at least 10 windows were shattered and inside 009 lay unconscious alone in the hall. Blood was on the carpet, on the window frame, and around Joe's wounds. He didn't move, his body just lied there as the morning sun's ray bathed him.  


* * *

  
  
Sorry it's such a short chapter. Review PLEASE! JA! 


	7. Dearest Diana

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cyborg 009  
  
Note: Please excuse all typos and spelling mistakes  
  
The One She Loved  
  
Chapter 7: Dearest Diana  
**  
The bed was so comfortable, satin sheets and a soft comforter. A breeze blew and the white curtain that was around the bed gently touched Sonya's skin. She opened her eyes carefully; when she sat up she looked around the room she was in.  
  
It was big, the walls were light blue and an open window looked out into a mountain valley.  
  
The she noticed that someone had taken off her torn up clothes, and replaced it by a night gown. She looked over at the door as it opened; a woman roughly 30 came in. She looked at Sonya in silence then spook in a quiet voice.  
  
"I see that ya are awake now young miss." Sonya got ready to defend herself, "Don't haste young 'un I ain't goin' to hurt ya. I'm sorry taw say that ya clothes wer quite ruined, so ye be needing to wear dis for a while." The woman put an elegant soft blue dress on the bed, Sonya gasped at its beauty. "I'll be leavin' now." The woman bowed and left Sonya alone again.  
  
She looked at the dress then looked out the window again. "Joe, where am I, where are you." Sonya hugged her knees and rocked back and forth hoping that she was only dreaming. "Help me." she started to cry into her knees.  
  
At the mansion............  
  
"Sonya." Joe moaned, his head tossed side to side. His body hurt, pain was everywhere. "Sonya. Sonya!" his eyes shot open, he was in the medical room. He gasped for his breath.  
  
He looked around for any sign of Sonya, he panicked when he saw Pyunma, Francoise, and Albert on the beds by him. They all looked terrible, worn out and wounded from the last night. Joe just then noticed he was shaking uncontrollably, he laid back down.  
  
Dr. Gilmore and Dr. Koizumi both walked into the room with the remaining cyborgs, Joe tried to sit up. But, he was met by G.B.'s hand, he lightly pushed his friend back down.  
  
"Good morning Joe, how---." Dr. Gilmore was cut off.  
  
"Sonya, where is she?" Joe almost cried out urgently.  
  
"I'm sorry Joe, but Black Ghost took her." Whispered Jet, he straight into Joe's scared eyes.  
  
Joe's heartbeat quickened, his thoughts raced. "We have to go find her, before it's too late." He began to get out of bed. But, Jet caught him when he fell.  
  
"You have to rest, bud" Jet helped his friend, he wanted to fight to go find her, but he gave it up and laid on the bed.  
  
"Don't worry we'll find her." Said G.B. Dr. Gilmore went over to check the other cyborgs, Joe looked away from his friends to hide his salty tears.  
  
Black Ghost's HQ..............  
  
Sonya's hand hesitated over the door handle; she was wearing the dress the maid had given her, and her hair was up in a bun that was held by a white ribbon. Her hand wrapped around the brass knob and turned it. The door seemed to open it's self, when she stepped into the hall she saw that just to the right was a balcony that overlooked the main entrance.  
  
She walked up to the banister and stared down at the main door.  
  
"You can leave now, escape back into freedom." A sly voice came from behind her back.  
  
"You would only chase me again." Sonya shivered as she felt a cold hand touch her bear shoulder. She turned to see a black skull, her expression was emotionless, but she felt so angry. "So, you're Black Ghost, I presume?"  
  
"The one and only, and you are Sonya Himura, daughter of the Kana Himura and San Toko Himura. Also the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." He touched Sonya's cheek but she turned away.  
  
"Don't touch me." Sonya snapped.  
  
"Of course, I expected you were going to be like this." Sonya glared at Black Ghost.  
  
"You're inhuman, how you turn innocent people into............cyborgs!"  
  
Black Ghost laughed, it was such an evil laugh that it sent a shiver up and down Sonya's spine. "To you it maybe inhuman, even to others, but to me...........it's a piece of art. Every single cyborg, each one different it's my life's masterpiece. Am I not right Helen?"  
  
"Yes, master." A young girl appeared around the corner and came to Black Ghost's side. She smiled at Sonya cunningly, "Why aren't you a pretty birdie. Is she yours, master?" Helen wore a smoky white flowing dress, and her blonde hair was up in a high bun.  
  
"I am no one's property." Hissed Sonya, glaring at the young girl.  
  
"For now at least." Helen laughed.  
  
"0020 please get me a tick." Helen bowed and glided away down the stairs. "Come Sonya, I want to show you something." Black Ghost held out his arm, Sonya didn't take it instead she started down the stairs. Black Ghost followed almost smiling.  
  
Dr. Koizumi's mansion.................  
  
Joe crept down the stairs, almost with a limp.  
  
"Where do you think you're going." Asked Albert, leaning against the wall on the landing.  
  
Joe sighed and turned around, "Look I really love Sonya, and I really really love her. And I don't want to sit around and wait. I'm going to find her and no one is going to stop me."  
  
"Well, at least bring us along for the ride." Joe looked behind him and saw all the cyborgs even Francoise and Pyunma. "We're not letting you go alone; you'll just take all the credit." Jet said. Joe smiled, and all the cyborgs went to the dolphin and left.  
  
Black Ghost's HQ..............  
  
Sonya stopped behind Black Ghost when they got to a metal door.  
  
"Come." He said as he took her arm inside was a huge lab. Scientists were busy at work; she looked into tanks that lined the walls. Bubbles were floating up in every one of them.  
  
"What is this place?" gasped Sonya.  
  
"The birth place of many successful cyborg creations." Black Ghost said with the purest pride.  
  
"You're going to make me a cyborg too, aren't you?" Sonya asked nervous as hell.  
  
"Yes, but not yet. I want to wait for some good friends of ours. If you know what I mean." Black Ghost walked out of the lab, leaving Sonya with a hand over her mouth.  
  
20 minutes later................  
  
"There it is!" yelled out Francoise pointing to a mansion in the middle of no where.  
  
"Are you sure that's Black Ghost's Headquarters?" asked GB unsure, as he looked down as the innocent looking mansion.  
  
"Yes, I can here the guard's talkies from here." Francoise assured the others.  
  
"Are they saying anything about Sonya?" asked Joe hyper for answers.  
  
"No, nothing at the moment. They're only talking about how uptight Black Ghost is." Everyone looked at Francoise, "They're saying how he's being ridiculous to let his guard down." Francoise stopped as she used her powers to listen to the conversation, "They say that ever since she came he's been acting very oddly by showing her all of his secrets."  
  
"Sonya." Thought Pyunma out loud, everyone thought the same exact thing.  
  
Jet turned the Dolphin invisible as they went in the borders of Black Ghost. They knew that he sensed them though.  
  
Sonya sat on the chair that was placed in the middle of the room. She was quiet and still as she though of what Black Ghost had told her a minute ago, "Stay here, don't move, don't make a sound. When you friends come don't move or, unless you want to die a fast death Don't speak unless you want me to kill 009." He told her as 0020 put a tick looking device behind her pearl locket that Black Ghost had put on her.  
  
She heard them they landed on the roof, but she didn't look up. She only blinked a few times and her breathing quickened. 'They're so close, yet so far.' Her thoughts cried out. Her legs leaned to the side, and she sat straight up. She was in a white satin dress that had a train. On her hands were white satin gloves. She wore white eye shadow and her lips had a tint of white on it from the lip stick. "You should look nice for your boyfriend." Black Ghost had said almost in a tease.  
  
She could hear their running foot steps in the hall, and then she saw lasers. They were shooting the guards or shocking them. Then there they were all nine, Ivan, Jet, Francoise, Albert, Geronimo, Chang, G.B., Pyunma, and..............Joe. He looked at her she looked back.  
  
"Sonya!" Joe cried out to his girlfriend, his..................love. His heart skipped a beat, 'she's still alive, and she's not a cyborg.'  
  
Sonya opened her mouth to answer him, but then remembered Black Ghost's warning and closed her mouth again and looked down at the marble floor.  
  
"Sonya?" Joe cried, he took a step forward then stopped, hearing someone speak.  
  
"Stay boy." 0020 spook as she came out from behind a pillar. She was wearing black leather pants and a red tank. Her hair was up in a pony tail. "Unless you want you girlfriend blow into millions of bloody pieces."  
  
"What do you mean." Shot Albert, before Joe could say anything.  
  
"See that pretty locket she's wearing." Everyone looked at what was around Sonya's neck. "It has a tick, a manual bomb, connected to it. If you try to touch her, she dies, if she tries to speak to you, she dies, She tries to get up to run, she dies. Get it." 0020 laughed as all the cyborgs but 001 gulped.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Ivan as he telepathically spook to Helen. But, she didn't answer, instead Black Ghost said as he appeared behind Sonya. It sent a shiver up her back feeling him hover over her.  
  
"I want you; I want all of you cyborgs to join me in the destruction of the world."  
  
"Never." Growled Joe.  
  
"She's a pretty girl 009, she reminds me of my dearest Diana. She was also young when she was killed. They had no reason to kill her, they just did. They said because she was in the way." Black Ghost looked at Joe, "She did a good job, Sonya, by getting into the mansion and getting close to you." Joe's eyes widened, "she didn't know she was only part of the plan. Part of all of this, she thought I was after her to turn her into a cyborg. That was only half of it; I really wanted you 009, you and your friends." Black Ghost stroked Sonya's cheek.  
  
"Don't touch her." Joe barked to Black Ghost.  
  
Black Ghost bent down to Sonya's ear and whispered, "don't do anything." He then kissed her cheek, Joe glared at him. Then Black Ghost did the unthinkable he kissed Sonya on the lips. Her own eyes along with everyone else's, even Helen's, went wide.  
  
Sonya wanted him to stop; tears fell from her eyes when she blinked. She didn't dare to return the kiss, but he wouldn't stop he brought her closer to him. But, she still didn't do anything, she was too scared to. Then he pulled away, Sonya took slow heavy breathes and more tears fell down her cheeks each time she blinked.  
  
Joe shook with anger as he looked from Black Ghost's entertained face, then to Sonya as her tears slipped down her cheeks.  
  
"Now what are you going to do, 009? I touched her." Black Ghost laughed.  
  
Joe's knuckles went white as he made fists, "Stay calm Joe, he wants you to attack him." Whispered Jet.  
  
"I know, but he forced himself on her." Joe hissed as he whispered back.  
  
"Just relax; we'll get back at him."  
  
"009," Joe looked up at Black Ghost with a dirty look. "Let's make a deal, you beat 0020 and I'll all of you go."  
  
"And if we lose." Asked Joe carefully.  
  
"If you lose, you and your friends be part of my army, obey me, and I can do whatever I want to Sonya. Even if it means I decide to kill her." Helen started toward the group of cyborgs, getting excited for a fight.  
  
Joe stared at Black Ghost, then to Sonya. _"009."_ 001's voice came to Joe's mind.  
  
_"Don't tell me not to fight."_ Joe thought.  
  
_"I'm not going to; I want you to make the decision. But, whatever you do Black Ghost will attempt to kill her, even you know that."_ 001 told 009.  
  
_"Yea, I know.......That's why......."_ Joe finished the sentence out loud. "I will fight 0020."  
  
"Great." Helen exclaimed going toward Joe.  
  
**Hey One more chapter, heh =D**


	8. Gun Shots

**Here's the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cyborg 009......**

**The One She Loved**

**Chapter 8: Death Of The One She Loved**

Helen screamed as she hit the hard wall, she fell to the ground face first. Joe stood waiting for her to stand up, but she never did.

They had been fighting for the last 45 minutes, during that time Joe felt as if he went to hell and back. Meanwhile, Helen seemed like she was having fun, then again Joe could barely defend against her attacks.

She was much faster than him, but he finally got a hit in when she was saying how pathetic he was to fight for a useless cause.

Black Ghost looked at Helen's body expressionless, and then he smiled and clapped. "Very nice 009, very nice indeed."

"Ok, I beat 0020, now let Sonya go." 009 said walking towards Black Ghost.

"To think about it, I don't think I will." Black Ghost said slyly.

"You made a deal!" Joe exclaimed.

Black Ghost suddenly appeared in front of 009, "Let me tell you something, nothing is official unless it's on paper." Joe gasped and fell to his knees holding his stomach. Black Ghost had pulled a fast one and punched him.

The others cyborgs rushed to Joe's aid. "You dirty rat!" Joe hissed between his gritted teeth.

Black Ghost laughed, "I think I'll enjoy Sonya's company, as for you." Black Ghost snapped his fingers. I cell surrounded the cyborgs. "Enjoy your deaths." He laughed as he picked Sonya up and walked out of the room.

Before he turned the corner the cyborgs heard Sonya cry out, "Joe!"

Joe hit the ground, "What now!?" he yelled.

"We get out of here first of all." 001 answered

"And how do you purpose we do that?" exclaimed 009.

"Simple, this cage is weak. 005 could bend the bars please?" 005 nodded and bent the bars like they were rubber. The cyborgs escaped from their cell. Immediately Joe ran out of the room. The others started to follow when robotic guards came, Jet smiled at took out his gun and shot. But, his laser only bounced off the guard and hit the ceiling.

"Well, this is going to take some time." He commented. The cyborgs went into defensive stances as the guards came in for an attack.

Meanwhile......

Joe got to the roof with near to no problem, besides the occasional guards. He looked around the vast emptiness of the roof. He then turned to the right and saw Sonya standing there. She looked at Joe tear stains down her face.

"Sonya." Joe whispered and took a stop forward, and then he stopped seeing panic on Sonya's face.

"Good choice 009." Black Ghost commented appearing next to Joe. 009 swung around to hit him but only hit air. Black Ghost appeared behind Sonya. "nice try."

Joe looked at Black Ghost, "let Sonya go free." He hissed. Black Ghost smiled and started to laugh. "What's so funny he demanded?"

"I would let your dear girlfriend free, IF this was really her." Joe raised an eyebrow. Suddenly Sonya turned into a cyborg, and shot at Joe. It hit him in the gut.

Joe gasped and fell to his knees, as Black Ghost laughed and the cyborg smiled. "Meet 0021, her name is Jade. A Shapeshifter with great aim. Goodbye Joe, I hope you have a great afterlife." 0021 raised her gun again and took aim; she began to put pressure on the trigger.

When suddenly there was a shot, 0021 and dropped her gun and began to cradle her wrist. Black Ghost, 0021, and 009 looked over on the edge and saw Sonya, her lip was bleeding, and she was holding a smoking gun.

"You wench!" Black Ghost took out the bomb device that was connected to Sonya's locket. Sonya smiled as he pressed the button, as he did Sonya threw something. There was an explosion. The cyborgs below looked at each other and began to run for the roof, leaving the remains of the robot guards.

As the smoke cleared Joe picked himself up and looked around, 0021 had been blown up. Sonya had somehow gotten her locket off. Then he saw that Black Ghost was holding Sonya up by the neck she was gasping for breath. He picked himself up and ran over to Black Ghost, tackling him down. In the process he went in acceleration mood and caught Sonya and got out of it quickly.

He set her down as she coughed and took air back into her lungs.

Joe smiled at her, "are you alright?" she nodded. There was a scramble sound and they both looked where Black Ghost was, he was holding a gun that was being aimed at Joe.

He shot, Joe closed his eyes. He waited for the pain of the shot, and then he felt something warm on top of him. When he opened his eyes he was Sonya was shielding him. She stared into his eyes. Black Ghost had disappeared.

"Joe....." she whispered. Sonya coughed up blood. "I love you...." She smiled and leaned in for a kiss from Joe on the lips. Then she went limp in his arms.

"Sonya?" Joe looked his girlfriend; she had blocked the shot and was hit in the back. He gently shook her as tears started to come down, "Sonya.....Son.....ya........SONYA!!!!" he cried out and hugged her.

The cyborgs came up the stairs and saw him holding her. Albert rushed to them as Jet and Francoise comforted Joe and looked at his own wound.

There was gasp from Albert, "Oh my goodness. Joe, she.........she's still alive." Joe looked at Sonya and saw quick, gasps of breaths from Sonya.

"Sonya........" he whispered. Above Pyunma was coming with The Dolphin.

**Is this the last chapter......he he =D REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Cry

**Ok, here's the last chapter I promise! I have used the song 'Cry' by Mandy Moore in this chapter. (you can find the song on the Walk to Remember soundtrack)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cyborg 009, or the song I use in this chapter**

**The One She Loved**

**Chapter 9: Cry**

_I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon_

004 looked out the window of the mansion, on a beautiful day in October. He was looking at the tree that stood by the cliff that overlooked the everlasting ocean.

_It lasted forever  
And ended so soon_

Underneath the tree was a gravestone decorated with a rose and an angel. 004, could mentally read what was engraved on it. He had stared at it longer than anyone in the mansion. That also included 009, who just moped around almost like he didn't even notice he was walking.

_You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed_

Sonya hadn't made it, she fought hard against her wounds. Dr. Gilmore even suggested to change her into a cyborg to save her. In the end, Joe told him not to, that he and Sonya knew it would soon be over.

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
It was then that I realized_

She had died on a summer afternoon, Joe was with her holding her hand. Her parents had come and were talking to Dr. Gilmore, when it happened.

_That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

The couple were ready for it, Joe and Sonya had given each other a kiss he could never replace. A kiss of farewell, and they spook. Joe in a cracked voice, from trying not to cry, and Sonya in a weak, sick, quiet voice.

_The moment that I saw you cry  
  
It was late in September  
And I've seen you before  
You were always the cold one_

They spook of their days in elementary and high school, of friends, past crushes. Joe would laugh occasionally, but Sonya would just smile with tears in her eyes.

_But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
I was changed_

Then she went with the wind, and a smile on her face. Joe knew she was ready, and they were just waiting.

_In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

Joe has swallowed hard, then brought her limp body into his arms for one last hug of love. Then he set her down, covered her head with a blanket and went to get Gilmore and Sonya's parents.  
  
_I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything  
all right...._

At her funeral, Joe was never too far away from her casket. He told everyone he was fine, even though he was still holding her in his arms mentally.  
  
_I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one would find..._

They had decided to bury underneath the tree, since it was her favorite place at the mansion. Also, since her last wish was to be forever with Joe.  
  
_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
It was then that I realized_

Albert watched as Joe brought red roses out to Sonya's grave and set them tenderly by the stone, and removed the withered ones. He traced his fingers over Sonya's picture that had also been engraved in her stone of marble.

_That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

Finally, Joe stood up with a red rose that had a piece of white silk tied around it, it was from the dress Sonya was wearing when she was shot. He whispered a few words then tossed the flower in the ocean.

Albert knew Joe was saying his final goodbye. 003, came out and touched 009's shoulder gently, he returned a gentle touched then turned to return to the house. Francoise, walked behind 009 for support.

**Quick little ending. I hope you enjoyed the story, please read my other ones. Thank you.**


End file.
